TO in the future
by FriendsFanfourever
Summary: The one in the future: What happen in the future with everyone's favourite group of friends? Chapter one mostly focuses on Rachel and Ross Some Characters are made up AU. This is my first fanfiction let me know what you think and please R/R. I do not own any of the characters


The one in the future: What happen in the future with everyone's favourite group of friends? Chapter one mostly focuses on Rachel and Ross Some Characters are made up AU. This is my first fanfiction let me know what you think and please R/R. I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 1: The Dinner and The Party

It has been 10 years into the future Chandler and Monica are still out in the suburbs Phoebe and Mike are married and have a growing family of 3 kids. Joey is continuing his successful acting career out in LA. Rachel and Ross are still married and have 3 kids Emma. John and Karen. Ben is with Susan and Carol.

Ross and Rachel's relationship had been going through a rough patch. Rachel was working long hours at her job at Ralph Lauren working from 7am-5pm. Ross was working long hours as a professor and at the museum. Rachel was responsible for getting the kids up and out the door in the morning and making their lunches. Meanwhile Ross is at the museum

Ross: Good morning Margret, how is my favourite history professor today?

Margaret: Good Morning Ross I am good, how are you? Are you going to the party tonight for Professor Mackenzie?

Ross: Yeah, I am going, although I need to be home by 9pm or my wife is going to get mad at me.

Margret: Great see you then

Meanwhile

Monica: Hey Rachel we were wondering if you and Ross want to come over tonight for dinner? Then we can watch the Rangers game.

Rachel: Sure, Monica that would be great, we have not seen you guys for a while. What time should we be there at? I am done work at 5, The kids will be happy to get some of chef monic as food tonight. They sure know it is a lot better then my cooking and Ross is usually not home for dinners anymore to cook.

Monica: 7pm is good, looking forward to seeing you all!

Rachel then decides to call Ross to tell him about plans tonight

Rachel: Hey Ross Monica decided to invite us all for dinner tonight, she was thinking around 7 can you make it tonight?

Ross: Sorry Rach I have plans tonight. I am going to the retirement party for Professor Mackenzie tonight. I will try to make it for 8 or 9 though just to see Monica and Chandler.

Rachel: Okay but you better be there!

That evening:

Rachel: Hey Monica I brought some Caesar salad for tonight. Kids why don't you say hi to your cousins while Mommy helps aunty Monica and uncle Chandler get ready for dinner?

Monica: So how are things going? How are the kids and Ross?

Rachel: Life seems so hectic right now barely keeping up with it all, I am working long hours at the office, running the kids around to their various sports such as hockey and dance lessons. Ross is barely home anymore with his work and he seems to be hanging out with his work buddies after at the bar or watching sports at their houses. I feel like I am taking care of the kids by myself and when he is home he just doesn't seem care about me. He is good with the kids but we have not been intimate for months if you know what I mean. Have you guys talked to Ross? How are things going with you guys?

Chandler: That is too bad, he seems happy when I talk to him and he is happy about how the Rangers are doing lately. They sure are winning a lot. I am sure he is just stressed about work with marking finals and all. He should turn the corner soon. Things are going good between me and Monica. We are planning on going away in a few weeks. We were think of going to Tulsa.

Monica: Chandler! I thought you were joking about Tulsa

Chandler: Honey I was just joking but could you BE anymore mad about Tulsa?

Monica: Oh, good thing you are joking. We still agree on Los Angeles?

Chandler: Yeah, we could even visit Joey for a bit. Rachel, we were going to leave Jack and Erica with you and Ross but it sounds like you guys are busy. We can leave them with Jack and Judy.

Rachel: Sorry guys I would love too it's just that we are busy with John's hockey tournament and Karen's dance lessons. Unless Erica and Jack want to watch hockey and dance all weekend.

Monica: No problem, my parents will be glad to take them. They don't get to see them that often so it will be a good bonding opportunity for them. Okay everyone dinner time.

At the dinner table:

Karen: Mommy where's Daddy? Thanks for the yummy food Aunt Monica. It is a lot better then Mom's spaghetti and meatballs

Rachel: Sweetie Daddy will be here soon around 8. He just has a work thing he has to do tonight. I am glad you are enjoying your food. Monica will have to give me the recipe.

Meanwhile at the retirement party:

Ross: Hi Margret! Ross drinks another shot. Come see me in my office for a second.

Margret: What a great party, okay sounds good.

In Ross's office

Ross: slurring his words: Mar-Margaret you look beautiful tonight. You are absolutely stunning.

Margaret: Ross I knew you always had a good taste in women. Even though you are a paleontologist. Kiss me!

Margaret and Ross engage in a passionate kiss. Ross, I have always had feelings for you but you were married so I kept them hidden but I know now you had the same feelings for me.

Ross: You are the best kisser. Even better then Rachel. You have a better personality then Rachel. Lately she does not even want to kiss and seems very distant. I know what I am doing is wrong with you but I am enjoying it so much. Let's go back to your place. This just feels right

At Ross and Rachel's apartment:

Karen: Mommy where is Daddy? I want Daddy to tuck me into bed!

Rachel: Karen I have no idea where Daddy is. Get some sleep, Mommy is exhausted and needs her sleep too. I have a meeting tomorrow and must get up early. I promise I will get Daddy to take you to school in the morning.

5 weeks later:

Ross's office phone rings. Hey Margaret, are you feeling better. Lindsay the department head has been saying that you are feeling sick.

Margaret: Ross I think I pregnant I just took the test and it is positive, I am going to the doctors to confirm. It is your son or daughter too after what we did after the party.

Ross: Oh… You must keep this quiet! If my wife or Lindsay finds out I could lose my marriage or my job!

Margaret: I will do anything for you Ross. Our Secret is safe with me. Come over tonight and we can celebrate

11pm that night:

Rachel: Ross is that you? I got to get some sleep. Where were you?

Ross: Hiya Rach, Sorry to bother you but I just got home.

Rachel: Ross Geller do I smell alcohol?! Are you drunk? What were you doing tonight?

Ross: Well we were watching the Rangers game at work, I probably had too much to drink but it was all in good fun Rach.

Rachel: Look Ross I need to get to sleep but I am tired of dealing with you being all sneaky. You are barely home anymore and I feel like I am a single mother running the kids around. I barely have time anymore for myself to relax and unwind. My job is stressing me out. They are cutting pay or lose your job. I just took a 10% pay cut Ross. They adding responsibilities as well making me handle all the ordering problems as well as being chief designer. So pretty much every ordering mess-up goes through me now and I have to be the mediator between the stores and the distribution centers. I got deadlines piling up and need to stay at work later next week. Can I even count on you to take care of the kids? It's like you are not part of this family anymore. Do you even still love me?

Ross: Rach you take that back! You do not mean any of that! It sounds like someone forgot to take their happy pills today. Sure! I can totally take care of the kids. I do still love you Rach I have just been….busy lately Goodnight.

Next Week:

Rachel is at work and picks up the phone: Hello

John: Hi Mom Dad's not home yet and I need to be at hockey practice in an hour.

Rachel: What? Look I can't leave work I have a meeting tonight about the new fall trends. I am going to call Dad and see where he is.

John: Okay

Ross: Hello?

Rachel: ROSS where are you? You were supposed to take John to his hockey practice tonight! Can you still make it?

Ross: No Rach I got finals papers that have to be marked by tomorrow. Why can't you take him?

Rachel: I have a meeting tonight.

Ross: Well I am not leaving, it's your turn tonight and you do not have anything going on.

Rachel: Excuse me? I said I have a meeting, Well I will get him but we need to have a serious talk when we get back.

Ross: Okay whatever you say

Rachel Geller where do you think you are going?

Rachel: Sorry sir I have to pick me kid up besides it is 6pm and I have been here since 7am. I need to go.

Rachel if you leave I have no choice but to un-promote you and move you to a cubicle and kick you out of your office. Joan is more capable of then you and is more willing then you. She deserves a promotion and it will be your office that is available if this keeps up. After the pay cut I thought you would be scared to do these types of things but apparently not. Well I will remember this come evaluation time.

Rachel: Sir please my husband is not helping and my kid is waiting, can't you understand.

I am afraid not Rachel. That was only a warning but you are not keeping up the good work and seem exhausted and distracted lately and it is hurting your job performance. Joan is a rising star and you seem to be the falling has-been

Rachel: I am sorry sir but I really have to go. Have a goodnight. As Rachel was starting running down the stairs to make it on time.

Okay then but enjoy your cubicle tomorrow. Haha just kidding but seriously you have to pick it up Rachel!

Rachel picks up John and takes him to his practice. After she ties up his skates she goes to Central Perk to get some coffee to warm up before standing in the cold rink for an hour. While getting coffee she sees Ross and another woman.

Ross: Hi Margaret, how is it going with the pregnancy?

Margaret: It is going great Ross, Only 8 more months to go. I am so excited and you seem like you will be a great father. I thinking if you wanted to know then gender yet? Also what about name…

Rachel: Hi there sorry to interrupt but did I hear you were pregnant? With Ross being the father? Ross I though you had papers to mark tonight?

Margaret: Yes he is such the sweetest guy! I can't wait to have our child

Ross: Rach w-wha-what are you doing here? Um this is Margaret she-

Rachel tears forming in her eyes her voice shaky: Ross I have to go I have no words to describe how crushed I am. I need to go.

Rachel runs out of Central Perk sobbing uncontrollably

Margaret: What was that about?

Ross: Um yeah she is my wife.

Margaret: I thought she was you ex-girlfriend?! She is your wife.

Ross: Yeah um yeah.

Phoebe walks in

Phoebe: Hey Ross. I have not seen you in ages, how Is it going? By the way I just saw Rachel crying what is happening?

Ross: Hiya Phoebe um this is Margaret, Margaret this is Phoebe

Phoebe: Hi Margaret nice to meet you. Who is the lucky father?

Margaret: Ross is. Ross I still love you and maybe now we can date since….

Phoebe: WHAT! I thought you were still married Ross to Rachel like lobsters? What happened? Were you on a break?

Ross: Um yeah about that. You were wondering why she was crying. Well were still married and she just found out about Margaret and me. To answer your question Margaret No for now.

Phoebe: Well I am going to sing just like the old times.

Phoebe: This is totally made up. There once was a man named Roger, who was unfaithful to his wife, he got his mistress pregnant. His wife found out and had a fit let's just hope that Roger does not get hit. Oh, Roger is going to have to dodger this one. He sure is in a pickle maybe he will get tickled. What will Roger do, will he have to move?

Audience polite applause

Thanks everyone!

 **End of Chapter One. Let me know what you think. Next Chapter, where did Rachel go? What will Monica and Chandler do when they find out? What happens between Margaret and Ross?**


End file.
